Time's Melodies
by VivaciousVibes
Summary: We've always heard about the tale of Link, the Hero of Time. But when do we ever take time to take notice of Sheik? Or the split life that she leads? In this tale of story and self-discovery, Sheik takes time to learn about Hyrule properly. To second guess everything she has ever known. Rated T for harsh language at intervals and distressing recollections. (Cover image by RueBird)
1. Author's Note

_Author's Note/Foreword_

_Hey there all! So, I'm VivaciousVibes. I usually go by Viva on the internet though. And this is my first proper work. In progress at least! I've always had a soft spot for the Zelda franchise, and I've always told myself I'd write a story on it. So, I bit the bullet, and here we are. _

_This is my first work. So it's natural I'm gonna make mistakes. With that said, I welcome all reviews, and constructive criticism. Interaction with you guys is what brought me here! But straight up hate? Miss me with that. _

_So, without putting it off anymore, I hope you enjoy my story! Also, the credit for the cover art for this story goes to RueBird. I absolutely adore it. _

_See you on the other side. _

_Viva~_


	2. Chapter 1: The Twilight Hour

_Time's Melodies_

_I_

The sun did it's best to pierce the thick canopy of the Faron Woods. But it only partially succeeded; only tiny cracks gave way for the sunlight breaking through; the old, crumbling Temple of Time stood tall, a testament to Hyrule, and to time itself.

Sat on one of the higher tree branches of the forest, was a woman. Quite androgynous in appearance, she was sat playing a small harp, her eyes closed, both in peace, and focus. She was dressed in her traditional Sheikah garments; two small kunai hung from her belt, the all too familiar symbol emblazoned on her chestpiece, of a tribe long forgotten to time. She knew not of her proper name from birth, so she adopted a shortened version of her tribe: Sheik. She liked the solace and silence of the woods. It brought her peace, and, even if only for a small amount of time, it vanquished the worries of the world.

She heard footsteps approach from a fair distance away, causing her fingers to freeze, causing the soft melody that the strings had been providing to stop all too soon. With that, her eyes opened, welcoming her back to the world around her. She looked down from the branch, spotting a figure below her.

_"Who is this person? They are not the Hero of Time... Only he with the Triforce of Courage may set foot here."_

She internally monologued for a moment. After all, the Sheikah monk had learned this many times before; everytime the hero of time pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal, they were destined to seal away the ancient evil that threatened Hyrule. It was the same old song and dance. But yet, she found herself assisting the hero again and again.

_"The flow of time is always cruel… Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…" _

That was the mantra she had learned off by heart now. And yet, it rang true every single time she had to remind herself. It was a reminder to herself, one that stabbed at her heart harder than any evil-sealing blade ever could. Though, of course, she had to remain strong. After all, she was seen as the "guide" to the hero; she watched from afar, following the hero on his quest, only giving him vague yet valuable advice for his next movements. All of this, without giving away her true identity. After all, it would create more questions than answers.

By the time she had separated herself from her thoughts, the figure she had seen had disappeared. As though they had never even existed to begin with. She hadn't heard any footsteps, any leaves crunching, or any feet tapping against the tiles of the temple floor. That, or she'd distracted herself long enough for the person to pass through. She only knew it was either; most likely the former. Shaking her head to regather her thoughts, she blinked and did a quick double-take. Still nothing.

_"By Farore, I must have stayed out a little too long. Perhaps I should retire back to the village." _

She sighed lightly, climbing down acrobatically from the tree, hitting the ground below with the grace of a dancer, along with the lethality of an assassin. After pondering it for a moment, she decided time back home would help her. For as long as she could remember, the village of Kakariko was a quaint one, and one where the Sheikah had long inhabited; her ancestors' ancestors had been there. Scanning her surroundings, she narrowed her eyes; the temple and its surroundings were empty, but she didn't feel alone. She never did. The route to the village was quite simple, and Sheik remembered it like the back of her gloved hand. Closing her eyes for a moment, she exhaled softly behind her mask.

_"It's time to come home, if only for a while." _


	3. Chapter 2: Reality Check

_II_

The sun was sliced by the horizon, by the time Sheik had come to Kakariko. It was near enough the same as she remembered it; walled in by the natural rock formations, the quiet breeze of the wind, and the gentle coursing of the stream that hugged the cliffs. In truth, she always thought of it as her own little piece of paradise. After all, she was under the belief that nothing could hurt her here. Technically, she was right. At least, only for a while.

Looking out onto the rest of the village from her own lodge, she leaned back against the smooth wooden surface. Her hands behind her head, her mask was down here, the rest of her face visible now. Her momentary lapse in her imagination was broken by a small tapping on her thigh.

_"E-excuse me, miss?" _

She looked down, seeing only a small child, holding a bouquet of flowers. A mixture of many, from lilies, to roses, to bright yellow daffodils. Evidently she was nervous; as though it had taken all of her courage just to initiate the conversation. Smiling warmly, she asked in return.

_"What is it, young one?" _

_"Well… I kept hearing that Princess Zelda was meant to be visiting… I never had the chance to visit Hyrule Castle. And she doesn't venture outside of the main city very often. I was… I was wondering if you would give these to her." _

With that, the young girl held the bouquet out to Sheik, afraid of the reaction she was going to get. Letting a small laugh slide out, she gently took the bouquet from the girls hands, holding both of them with her own.

_"That is ever so kind of you. Like you said, she doesn't come out of the castle very often. But I promise you, these flowers will get to her. I hear roses are her favourites!" _

She gave the girl a gentle pat on her head, before seeing her run away, a big toothy grin on her face. It was heartwarming… yet also heartbreaking. Of course, the village didn't know. Apart from Impa, that was. She was the one who looked after Sheik from a young age, and taught her the ways of their tribe. But with her aside, everyone else was completely oblivious.

_"I mean, roses are my favourites… they're so lovely." _

She sighed sadly, walking back indoors, placing them gently into a ceramic vase, engraved with many different patterns and designs. There were many burdens that she had to live with. Even being part of the Sheikah, was simultaneously a blessing and a curse. But there was the biggest curse of them all, and that was only known by Impa, the hero of time, and herself. Indeed, Hylian royalty definitely made her a hard person to befriend. Genuinely, that was.

Walking back outside, she saw that the moon was beginning to hang high above the cliffs. It had been a long journey from the Faron Woods to Kakariko. By horse, she'd counted three full days before she made it back home. Just like the night when she'd arrived, the bitter cold wind began to bite at her skin, the inside of her lodge looking all the more tempting now. Sitting down at her study, she reached for the one of her books that lay partially open on her desk, before brewing up some tea on her stove. Dusting the front cover of her book, she got a better look at the title:

_Sheikah Secrets: Volume IV_

Opening the book to where she'd left her bookmark, she began to read away in her mind. Now, just like her physical body now had its physical paradise, her mind and mentality had found its place of belonging.

_"Maybe being a royal just isn't my life…" _

She sighed quietly, before turning over to the next page.


	4. Chapter 3: Ghosts of the Past

_III_

It was a cold, crisp morning in Kakariko Village, and it was the sound of a constant barrage of tapping against the wall of the house that woke Sheik up. Shaking her head tiredly, she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up properly.

_"It must be a blasted woodpecker again… Now I remember why I didn't get much sleep as a child here."_

She joked to herself, letting out a low chuckle as she got herself dressed. Slipping her mask back on around her neck, she decided to get dressed into one of the dresses that she'd brought home from Hyrule Castle. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't fancy, ornate, or anything of the sort. It was a simple low cut flower dress, which hugged her figure nicely enough; it was very modest, and came down just past her knees. Covered in many floral designs and prints, she always had adored it, and very rarely had the chance to wear it.

Heading outside, it was cold, but nowhere near as much as it was the night before. She breathed in the air, the smell of jasmine hitting her very subtly. Smiling now, she looked to the incense burner which was hanging from the top of the front decking. Sheik had never remembered it being so peaceful before. It was almost too peaceful. But right now, she wasn't going to complain. Heading back inside for a moment, she picked up a small watering can, matching her dress. Filling it up with some water, she closed the door behind her again, stepping out to the front garden.

As she began to water her flowers, she heard the laughter of children running around, the occasional shout of a merchant peddling their wares, and other parents chatting. Looking to her flowers, she smiled warmly at what she had; plenty of warm safflina, some hyacinth, armoranth, and her favourite flower, the Silent Princess. Truth be told, she didn't know if that was the flowers real name. She only remembered it growing outside the window of her room in Hyrule Castle. Whenever she'd asked what it really was, that was what she'd be told in response. So, she carried on the moniker that it carried. It was beautiful; it had pale blue petals, blue as the perfect Hyrule sky, which gently swayed in the wind.

_"Silent Princess… come to think of it, I was often called that. After all, I wouldn't have said that I was a social butterfly by any means. Maybe they named it after me." _

She sighed happily, picking one of them gently, before placing it in one of her pots that leaned upright against the fence. It joined two other flowers of hers, that she considered her favourites; roses and daffodils. It was near enough identical to the bouquet she'd been given the day before, aside from the Silent Princesses. Whenever she'd asked a florist about them, they looked at her as though she had three heads. It was as though it didn't even exist to other people.

Content at how the flowers looked, she took the watering can back inside, checking that off of her mental to-do list. She looked to the now closed book on her desk. It hadn't crossed her mind, as to whether or not she'd actually finished the book in one night, or whether she fell asleep whilst reading. Then she looked at a small stain, just on the edge of the desk. Feeling the side of her lip as a reflex, she felt her skin to be a bit more dry and flaky, raising an eyebrow.

_"Yep. Definitely saliva. I must have been exhausted…" _

She sighed, picking the book up, and placing it back on the shelf. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she took a moment to think to herself; not just about what she needed to do today, but also about her life. This wasn't exactly uncommon; meditation and taking a time-out in life was something she practiced often.

_"The empty mind is often the most knowledgeable." _

She'd learned that from Impa, and she abided by that through most of her childhood. Granted, growing up she never really understood the mantras of the Sheikah, or why they were as secretive as they were. But she remembered a few things from her childhood; the ability to meditate on the spot, partial clairvoyance, but most of all, the ability to keep a clear mind, at the drop of a hat. She remembered all of the conversations that her and Impa had, as if they had only happened the day before.

_"Remember, Sheik. We are those with sight, who act as eyes for the blind. And when my time comes to an end here, you will be the new leader of-" _

Her mind was brought back to reality with a knocking at her door. It wasn't exactly unheard of for her to get visitors. Though, they didn't know who she was. So she had to be careful. Gingerly approaching the door, she asked firmly:

_"Who is it?" _

Opening the door after a moment's silence, she was utterly shocked at who she saw. The woman in front of her had a pale blue complexion; she stood at least an entire head above Sheik. Red, scarlet eyes bore down into her own, bright ginger locks going well past her neck and shoulders. Wearing a fine obsidian black half-dress, adorned with many cryptic markings and designs, she was missing the headcrown that Sheik had been used to seeing her wear. The woman cocked an eyebrow, giving her hair a casual flip.

_"Didn't miss me too much, did ya?" _

_"M... Midna?" _


	5. Chapter 4: Nadir

_IV_

_"And I thought Link was bad… am I that beautiful that you've no words left?" _

Her tone dripped with sarcasm, as Sheik immediately blushed at the remark. She was definitely attractive, but she presumed that she would have had a suitor back in the Realm of Twilight. Shaking her head, she invited her in, closing the door behind her surprise guest.

_"I mean… you're definitely good looking. But… What brings you here? After all, something tells me that you knew I'd be here." _

_"Only good looking? Oh, how you do wound me so! But you're right. Call it a hunch… or call it a certain green hat wearing hero telling me where you'd be. Take your pick." _

Sheik raised a questionable eyebrow, before walking to the stove to pour more water in her teapot. Of course Link would spill the beans if she asked him. She knew that Midna definitely had a… _way with words_, so to speak, but this was definitely intentional; the Twilight Princess had an ulterior motive. That much, she knew for certain. When Midna knew that she wouldn't get the reaction she wanted out of Sheik, she sighed.

_"Alright, alright. You win. I swear, you're way too stoic for your own sake. Look, Princess, Hyrule needs you." _

Sheik sighed, putting her teacup down, as she stared firmly at her.

_"You know better than to call me that. When I'm here, anyway." _

Giving a quick roll of the eyes, she continued.

_"Alright. Look, ever since the whole tirade with Zant, Ganon, and everything else possibly bad that could happen, the kingdom misses their princess. Obviously, we managed to fix the mirror of Twilight. Zelda, it's gotten so bad that Link came back through to the Twilight Realm, just to find me, to convince you to come home!" _

Midna placed her hands exasperatedly in her lap, as though she'd already given up hope. Just then, the kettle reached its boiling point, so Sheik took both cups, filling both of them up with a reasonable amount of hot water. Midna took a sniff of the cup, before her face noticeably relaxed. Sheik smiled warmly at her.

_"It's jasmine herbal tea. Now, just relax." _

She sat up in her chair, her gaze at Midna now much more relaxed than before.

_"Midna, believe me. I miss Hyrule. It's where I was born. Most, if not all of my life revolves there. It is to me, what the Realm of Twilight is to you. I'd be nothing without it. But the truth is… ever since I've taken the break that I have from ruling over my people, I've never felt more peaceful. I mean, before, my biggest worry was hoping whether or not the castle wall could be repaired. Now, my biggest worry is watering my flowers, or making my own bed. Things that I'm allowed to do, and me alone." _

The Twili woman shot her a sad glance, taking a sip of her tea.

_"But… what now? After all, there's no heir as far as I know, and Link isn't a royal, so he can't take the throne. Then what, Zelda?" _

Sheik merely shrugged, taking her own sip.

_"Maybe my time as a princess is over. Maybe it's time I lead a life that someone might call… normal." _

_"W... What? Zelda, are you hearing yourself right now? You're ludicrous! With no royalty in place, then what? Hmm? What if Ganon comes back again? What if some lunatic stakes his claim for the throne? What if-" _

Zelda slammed her cup of tea on her desk, the ceramic smashing into small little shards.

_"I don't know, Midna! Do you not see that I haven't bloody thought things through fully yet?! All of my life, I've served for others, as a figurehead… as a prize, as a bonus that comes with my title and family. Well, no more." _

She stood up, taking out a small chest from a desk in her drawer. Opening it, she took out what was inside it; her tiara, and crown jewels. Holding them out to her stove, she shook her head.

_"I want my life. I want friends. I don't want to just be called Princess Zelda anymore. Hell, I don't even know if I want to be called Zelda anymore! My days as royalty… are finished." _

Saying that, she cast her tiara into the fire; it wouldn't burn or melt immediately, but she had no intention of wearing them ever again. Midna was dumbfounded.

_"You… you're not the same person I met in Hyrule Castle. I thought you were a decent ruler. Thought maybe your people had a decent future under you. I was wrong. _

Zelda was wordless, merely reaching for one of her kunai, holding it to the Twili woman's throat.

_"Maybe you were. Because I'm not a ruler anymore. And I'm not Zelda anymore. I am Sheik… of the Sheikah tribe. And with Nayru as my witness, if you don't leave my house right now, I will slit your throat ear to ear." _

Midna simply opened the door, before letting a single tear fall from her face.

_"Zelda… What happened to you? Who did this-" _

Her question was interrupted by a second kunai being thrown at her; thankfully she'd closed the door in time. Sheik's breathing was rapid now, as she dropped the kunai that she held in her hand.

_"What's happened to me?" _

She laid down on her bed, hugging her knees up to her chest.

_"I'm… I'm worthless. I'm no better than the evil I tried so hard to vanquish…" _

What had once been a mental nirvana was now anything but that for Sheik. For the very first time in a _very _long time, she cried, muffling her sobs in the pillow. She felt vulnerable. Alone. Desperate. Hearing another knock at the door, she sighed.

_"Midna.. i-is that you?" _

_"...Yes." _

_"C-Come in…"_

The Twili woman came back inside, shutting the door behind her. Seeing the state that Sheik was in broke her heart. She laid down next to her, kissing her gently on her forehead.

_"I'm sorry, Sheik. I was inconsiderate. I was… selfish. Yet, I didn't even realise that that was all you wanted. A little bit of selfishness to do what you wanted to do. I jus-" _

She was cut off, with a pair of lips quickly pressed against hers, silencing the two of them, as Sheik held a finger to her lips.

_"It's alright… you weren't to know. Can… can you just stay with me tonight?" _

_"Of course… good night Sheik." _

_"And you too, Midna…" _

They shared one final kiss, before the Twili held the former princess in a tight yet comforting embrace. Maybe life as a commoner wouldn't be so bad after all.

(_Author's Note)_

_So, I might have added a hint of romance to the story. It gives the opportunity for more twists and turns. That, and I just absolutely adore Midna and Sheik together. I won't be going overboard with it, but if it turns some of you away from the story, I understand. This was also definitely my longest chapter by a mile. If you're liking the story so far, follows and reviews are much appreciated! _

_See you all on the other side. _

_Viva~_


	6. Chapter 5: Everlong

_V_

The day hadn't quite fully changed to night when Sheik woke up. Stirring slightly, she looked around, feeling warmth around her. Looking up and turning very slightly, she saw her; Midna, fast asleep, holding Sheik close to her like a newborn to a mother.

_"So I didn't dream earlier on… that really did happen." _

She thought, her eyes focused on Midna's face; her eyes closed in peace, there was an air of tranquility that she never really would've associated with Midna before. It was definitely odd, but she didn't mind it. That was until she noticed; unlike Midna's heartbeat, which was beating steadily and at a normal rate, Sheik's heartbeat was close to going haywire. Truth be told, she'd never really been romantically involved with anyone, now or even really as a Princess. Of course, a lot of people suspected that Link would win her heart, and whilst at one point she harboured such feelings, nothing really materialised. But being here now, with Midna… she felt different. And she didn't know if she loved it or hated it.

Looking to the window, she saw the early evening twilight pouring into the room, the light hitting the floor at the end of her bed.

_"Hah. How fitting for it to be twilight, of all things."_

Just as the thought passed through her mind, tired eyes slowly opened in front of her, an uncharacteristically high pitched yawn coming from the Twili woman. Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the light of the room, she looked at Sheik, a tired smile on her face.

_"How did I know you'd be up before me?" _

_"I don't know, how did you?" _

The two women smiled at each other, Sheik's heart beating somehow even faster than it initially was before. Midna caught onto the change in her expression, and she took on a concerned look of her own.

_"What's the matter? You're not… you're not still upset about earlier on, are you?" _

_"No, I'm not… I just… my heart is screaming one thing at me, and my mind another." _

_"Oh? You mean about going back home? I can definitely understa-"_

_"No, not that, Midna. I mean… specifically, issues and tribulations of the heart." _

Midna looked at Sheik for a moment, confused at the implication, before it dawned on her; the kiss they'd shared earlier on, the way that they'd fallen asleep, the raw and volatile emotions that had formed from the argument. It all fell into place. Sighing, she took both of Sheikah warrior's hands in her own.

_"You mean those tribulations. I… that makes sense. I'm just… I'm curious as to why you feel that way.. about someone like me." _

_"To be honest with you… I don't even know where it originated. I just… I guess the argument that we had, must have been some sort of catalyst. Given our history as well…" _

_"I always thought you were more into someone like Link. Or y'know, Link himself?" _

_"At one point, I had those types of feelings for him. But nothing really ever came of it. Since then… I don't know, Midna. All I know is, my heart calls for you… and feels.. oh, what's the word…?"_

_"Complete? Content? Whole?" _

_"...all of the above." _

Sheik sighed into her hands, feeling Midna's on her back, rubbing her soothingly. Leaning down, the Twili spoke soft words to her companion.

_"If what you say is true, then… oh! I have an idea." _

Sheik looked up at her, raising a tired eyebrow. Before her, as Midna stood up, was a portal of pure darkness; she recognised this as the method of transportation that Twili like her and Zant used to get around quickly. Sensing that she was about to ask, Midna began.

_"Hyrule Market has opened up again. Of course, parts of the main city and castle are still in repair. But the main market is open to the public. I wanted to know, if you wanted to… what is it the youth call this? Going on a date?" _

Sheik's heart leapt into her throat, her words abandoning her in that moment when she needed them the most. On one hand, she wanted to practically tackle Midna through that portal, and spend all the time that she could with her. Then again, she didn't even know if she was ready. Sure, it had been well over a year since she left Hyrule after the defeat of Ganondorf and the breaking of the Mirror of Twilight. But it still hurt. And it was a huge gamble. Standing up, she blinked away a tear. She wasn't going to be scared anymore. She was going to live her life, like she wanted to in the first place.

Stepping carefully yet nervously over to Midna, she took her hand in her own, smiling at her, before kissing her cheek.

_"I'm not scared anymore. I… what we have going on between us, is something special, yet fragile. I welcome it, and all of the love and emotion that comes with it. But… Midna, you will have to be patient with me. I've… I've not properly been in love before. _

Midna gave a wide smile down at her, kissing her gently in return, holding her hand that bit tighter. Shaking her head, she put her free hand on Sheik's shoulder.

_"I promise you, Sheik. We move at the pace we both feel comfortable with. I haven't been involved in anything like this before. But I'm excited, just like you are… so, is that a yes?"_

Sheik leaned up, kissing Midna tenderly on the lips, nodding back at her, smiling.

_"Does that answer your question?" _

With that, the two stepped into the portal, as it closed behind them.

For the first time in a long time, Sheik felt at peace. Just like she had always wanted.

_Author's Note_

_So, hiya guys. I've honestly been meaning to add to this. But, life happens sometimes. And with work and all, I don't always find the time to add to my story as much as I'd like to. _

_Our romance is beginning to bloom! It's exciting, and given I've never written anything that belongs to the romance genre, I feel I'm doing alright for myself. I love this ship, and I love this story. As always, I'd love to hear what you guys think! _

_Catch you on the other side. _

_Viva~_


End file.
